


for they were destined to burn

by amosanguis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2nd POV - Sam, M/M, but it's one of my favorites, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley forces Castiel and Gabriel to watch as their Hunters burn in holy oil for what they had done to Bobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for they were destined to burn

-z- 

 

“Get out of here, Gabriel, it’s a trap!” you shouted as Gabriel was summoned.

But it was too late - the match had been dropped and the holy oil had flared to life.

You screamed and, distantly, you heard Dean shout Cas’ name in warning.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” you sobbed as you met Gabriel’s eyes.  God, there were no words for the pain you were in and you knew without looking down that every bone in your body had been broken.

Then the warehouse began to shake - its ancient foundations being tested by your archangel’s fury.

And then Crowley was standing over you and Dean and he was grinning as he emptied another jar of holy oil over the two you.

“For Bobby,” his smile melted into snarl, his face twisted in hate and disgust as his eyes burned bright red.

And with a snap of his fingers, the oil flared into flame.

And as you and Dean began to burn (( _burn, Winchesters, burn - for what you’ve done to my Bobby, you’re going to **burn forever**_ )), Castiel began to tear apart the warehouse and Gabriel, your loving and carefree Gabriel, tore North America to shreds - he shattered the continent with earthquakes and floods and tornadoes and wild fires.

He screamed and shouted and watched as Crowley grabbed your soul and then Dean’s and ran.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
